Moonlight Madness
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Shinichi gets KID-napped by a bored Kaito chaos ensues -KaiShin-
1. The First Heist

I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...

a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

><p><em>This <em>_all __takes __place __after __The __Black __Organization __has __been __brought __to __justice __and __an_

_antidote __to __APTX4869 __has __been __created __by __Resident __Genius __Haibara __Ai. __Life __is __back __to __normal. __Or __is __it?_

_(P.S __Conan __has __been __presumably __shipped __off __to __America __as __far __as __Ran __and __her __father __are __concerned __anyways.)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's<em>****_POV_**

He was sitting on top of Touto Tower basking in the after-glow of a particularly successful heist, in which the KID Task Force had been glued to various places.

When he spotted his favorite detective heading home with a heavy heart and and a very loud sigh.

It pained him to see Meitantei-san making such a face so he stepped off the tower. Free falling several feet before snapping out his hang glider.

He glided down in the direction of his target, stepping lightly beside the not-so-observant-detective who didn't seem to notice him in the slightest.

Kaito leaned in towards him and said loudly into his ear.

"You know, for a detective your not very observant Meitantei-san."

Meitantei-san jumped about 3 feet in the air and turned on his heels till they were face-to-face with each other.

(One face was clearly very amused while the other was clearly not impressed.)

"Kaito KID!" Meitantei-san exclaimed extremely loudly. His face looked... what was the word... shocked? Amazed? Surprised? Incredulous? Yes that was it.

"Shh! I'm trying to be discreet here!" he said vehemently. Dressed in his White Thief Costume and grinning from ear-to-ear he looked anything BUT discreet.

Meitantei-san eyed him dubiously which only made him grin even wider. Then the grin faded back to seriousness.

"Why the long face Meitantei-san?" He asked then added. "And don't say that's it's nothing or I'll dye your hair a vibrant shade of pink."

Meitantei-san opened his mouth to retort then closed it and sighed quietly.

He confessed that he missed his alter ego and that as glad as he was to be back to normal he missed how simple life as Conan had been.

He also admitted that he found his huge house lonely after partaking in life with Ran and her father and all the drama that it had entailed.

The magician considered this with an unusually calm expression on his face. He stayed like that for several minutes before grinning widely.

A large cloud of bright orange smoke could have been seen within a 30 meter radius if there had been anyone around, then there was a loud thud.

When the smoke cleared Meitantei-san was lying at his feet, his face looking very innocent as he slept.

He took off his own gas mask then tossed the unconscious detective over his shoulder in a way that implied that he did this sort of thing a lot.

(And knowing Kaito he probably did do this a lot.)

Once his baggage was safely secured over his shoulder he ran out into the shadows where the moon refused to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>I have previously said not to put this on Story Alert; I retract that comment as I have finally found the Replace Chapter button...

(I'm sorry my life tends to be one continuous Blonde Moment. It gets rather annoying at times to say the truth.)


	2. KIDnapped?

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

"… Tantei-kun~" A voice said from some point vaguely above him. The name sounded familiar to him though he couldn't quite place it in his half-awakened state of mind.

"Wake-up Tantei-kun~" At this his eyes snapped open and he registered the unfamiliar surroundings. Why was KID here? And where was he?

Then his memories the night before came flooding back and he groaned loudly. He'd been KID-napped.

He gave the room a closer look and saw photos covering the walls.

His eyes focused on the figure sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed he was half-lying on.

He looked to be about the same age as himself and dressed in all casual clothing with the exception of his white top hat and monocle.

"Where are we?" He asked uncertainly.

"We're at my house my dear detective." Came the cheerful reply.

Shinichi's mind whirred. Was this really KID's house? Did he mean a real house or a safe house?

"KID where are we rea-" He started to say but was interrupted.

"My name isn't KID. Kuroba Kaito at your service." He said and snapped his fingers before offering his hand.

With the finger snap the rest of his disguise vanished in a puff of white smoke leaving behind a teenager who looked a lot like Shinichi himself.

The teen flashed a grin that unmistakably belonged to a certain Phantom Thief. Shinichi's hand hesitantly took Kaito's and shook it.

While he looked calm his mind was going into over-time. Does he trust me? Or is this another disguise?

But as he looked around his eyes came back to the photos on the walls. Inside each of the pictures the thief's face looked back at him.

There were pictures of him with family and friends at Christmas and every other holiday imaginable.

So unless the thief had been living a double life on top of being Kaito KID (Which he seriously doubted was the case.) then this was the real face of Kaito KID.

The person who "borrowed" famous, valuable jewels and he was also the person making Inspector Nakamori's blood boil on a regular basis.

And strangely enough Shinichi found himself believing it.

"OK then why am I here exactly?" he asked.

"Firstly: I had to bring you here first of you'd never believe I was telling the truth. Second: I just can't stand to see my poor Tantei-kun lonely." at this he grinned.

"So starting today you and I are roommates." He felt his face fall to shock but he quickly regained his normal composure.

"What here? Or are you planning on invading my house?" He asked.

"Why we're going to your house of course. It's bigger." He said innocently. Shinichi swung his feet out of the bed and decided to play along… for now.

"Well then Kaito get your bags packed or I'll leave you behind." He said then strode out the door and into an unfamiliar hallway.

"… Which direction is the door?" The magician chuckled. He had been right to pick up Tantei-kun. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well identities have been revealed; jokes cracked at others expenses so all in all I'd say it was an OK chapter if a little short.

(Oh and in case anyone's wondering WHY Kaito picked up Kudo he was extremely and depressingly bored.)


	3. Mom's Home!

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He flew like a whirlwind through his room, packing and searching for items he might need. Then he heard the front door open.

"Mom is home." He said absently. Surprising the detective into falling off the chair he'd been sitting on.

While he was laughing at the Tantei-kun on the inside he schooled his face into a concerned expression that he could tell the other teen obviously didn't believe.

"Are you alright Tantei-kun?" He asked sincerely, which earned him a glare.

Then he opened the door and walked out into the kitchen where a tall woman with chestnut hair was setting down her keys on the counter. She looked up and smiled at her son.

"I see you have company, is it Aoko?" She asked curiously.

"No it's not her." He said just as Shinichi came into view.

"This is my friend and detective Shinichi Kudo." Her eyes widened slightly as he came to the word detective. She extended a slender hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Kuroba Chikage, Kaito's mother." She stated. Shinichi hesitated a second before grasping her hand.

"Sorry for intruding." Tantei-kun said awkwardly. He looked from him to his mother then decided it was up to him to break the silence.

"Well you're going to be rid of me for a while mom." He said while juggling some colored balls. His mother's gaze traveled from Shinichi to her son.

"Oh? Where are you going?" She asked more out of habit than any real curiosity.

She was used to her son disappearing for extended lengths of time.

In fact she was a bit surprised that he had waited long enough to tell her, then again she reasoned he probably just hadn't finished packing. He looped his arm around Tantei-kun's shoulders.

"I'm going to be staying over at Ta- Shinichi's house for a while." He stopped himself from finishing saying Tantei-kun.

Mostly because his mom had a disturbing habit of freaking out whenever someone discovered that he and KID were one and the same.

And partly because he just didn't want her to know quite yet.

"…did you ask him first?" she asked unfazed. At this he found his right arm being shaken, he looked over to find Tantei-kun doubled over in silent laughter. He frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked bewildered.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Kaito." His mother said cryptically then turned to Shinichi and added with a smile.

"I can see that we're going to get along just fine." She put her hand out to be shaken again. Shinichi grinned and took it.

Kaito looked on bemused about the exchange that he'd just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was pretty happy with the meeting between Kudo and Chikage. Also I know I didn't explain the joke very well so:

Kudo is laughing because not asking to live in their house and showing up anyways is something Kaito would do.

I know it's not that funny but x_x it seemed funny at the time. I'll probably change it later.


	4. Phone Call

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

With the newly sprung friendship between Tantei-kun and his mom it wasn't hard to convince her to give them a ride to the detective's house.

(More like a mansion if you considered the size of it. He told Tantei-kun so but he just shrugged.)

"Oh, and mom don't forget to tell Aoko where I am if she comes looking." He said a little worriedly because his mother tended to be very forgetful.

"If you're so worried about it then why don't you call her Kaito?" She said exasperatedly because this was about the 20th time she'd been reminded in the past half-hour.

"Hmm… good idea mom, thanks." He said noncommittally. Well it was better than leaving it to his mother.

"Hey, Shinichi can I use the phone?" he asked but he was already dialing Aoko's number. He twirled the phone cord on his finger as he waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hello Aoko?" He said into the phone.

"Kaito?"

"Yea, I'm just letting you know that I'm not living in mom's apartment right now. In case something came up."

"Why? Where are you?"

"I'm living with a friend of mine." He listed the address.

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably not…"

"What do you mean probably?"

"Well you might know him from a newspaper or something."

"…who is it?"

"Kudo Shinichi."

"WHAT? How on earth do you know him?"

"Let's just say we're old acquaintances." He grinned into the phone.

"When do I meet him?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Where and when?"

"2pm in front of the house."

"OK then. Bye." Then she hung up. Kaito looked at the phone.

"She hung up on me!" he exclaimed. Then he put the phone back and wandered back towards Tantei-kun and his mom.

"You're done with the phone?" the detective asked.

"Yepp. She's coming over tomorrow to meet you."He said nonchalantly.

"And this was decided with whom?"Tantei-kun asked.

"With Aoko obviously. I haven't talked to anyone else." He said.

"I guess there's nothing I can say against it?"

"Nope not a word." Kaito said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well this chapter didn't turn out very well but it had to happen for Aoko to get involved.


	5. 2 Shinichi?

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

The door bell rang. Aoko was early? This was unheard of! He ran to the front of the house and opened the door.

"You're early Aoko!" He said then he stopped. This wasn't Aoko, it certainly LOOKED like Aoko but her hair was too neat.

And there was another girl behind her. Ack! The crazy fangirl from his heists!

"Aoko? Who's that?" The girl said. "I'm Ran. Did you just get up Shinichi?" Shinichi? I'm not Shinichi… but I could be… just till he wakes up. He grinned behind his pokerface.

"Ah yes sorry. I just woke up." He said sheepishly then added. "Come on in." and opened the door wider. They stepped inside and followed him up to the kitchen. He started to cook.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked.

"I haven't. Sonoko did you eat?" said Ran.

"I already eat." She replied haughtily. Kaito felt fair to assume that she was a richer young lady. Besides he'd already seen her with Jirokichi numerous times.

"Oh well. More for us I guess." He said as he whirled around the kitchen making omelets. He frowned. Where does he keep his…?

"If you're looking for the cheese it's in the top shelf in the fridge." Ran called out from behind him.

"But I already looked there!" He exclaimed.

"That's weird you always keep cheese there… unless you just don't have any. Want me to go get some?" she asked.

"No it's fine." He didn't want to be left alone with Miss Crazy Fangirl just yet. Even without cheese the omelets turned out delicious. Shinichi choose that moment to stumble into the kitchen.

"I thought your friend wasn't coming till 2o'clock?" he said. Tantei-kun blinked blearily and added.

"Ran? I see you've met Kaito expect he's explained." Then he staggered over to the coffeemaker and pushed the power button.

"Aww! Tantei-kun you have the worst timing ever~" He complained then added. "We were just starting to have fun~"

"Shut up magician. You have some pretty terrible timing yourself." Shinichi said.

"Shinichi? Why are there two of you?" Ran asked. Two pairs of eyes turned to meet hers.

"What do you mean two of me?" Tantei-kun asked bewildered.

"I think she's referring to the fact that we look too much alike." He said and grinned. He snapped his fingers and offered a rose.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, ladies." He said and winked at them. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Stupid magician." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<em>: <em>**And next we meet Aoko! Look forward to it! ^_^

P.S Sorry about throwing Ran and Sonoko in there I just needed a way to introduce them!


	6. Coffee

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

The doorbell rang but no one seemed to hear it but her. So she left the living room to the quieter hallway and made her way to the front door. She opened it to a girl standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, you must be Aoko." She said warmly. She opened the door in an inviting gesture. And led Aoko back to the living room, where she froze just inside the doorway.

It wasn't really very surprising considering the chaos within. A laughing Kaito was being chased around the room by Shinichi with a broom.

"Why is Kaito being chased by…?" Aoko asked.

"Long story short: Kaito turned Shinichi's coffee into water and won't put it back to normal. So he's being chased." She explained.

"Shinichi? They look so alike!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, that. It fooled us too. Kaito answered the door we thought he was Shinichi and of course he didn't do anything to dissuade us. He's surprisingly good at acting but the hair gives it away Kaito's hair is ruffled. Oh and Shinichi's eyes are blue Kaito's aren't." She said then stopped as she realized she was rambling.

Just then Kaito spied Aoko and jumped over furniture (And Shinichi.) to stand in front of her. Just narrowly avoiding a head bash from Shinichi's broom on the way.

"Good to see you Aoko!" He grinned. "And that's a lovely shade of blue you have on." He added.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko cried furiously then proceeded to chase him around the room with the broom she had taken from Shinichi.

"Aren't you going to join in Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"No she'll do a much better job then me, I'm sure of it." He said then left for the kitchen presumably to make more coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry this chapter is really, really short! I'll probably add some more stuff later but for now this is all I got!


	7. Dark Rooms

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

The passing chaos had left the group separated. Three girls sat awkwardly in the living room.

Kaito sat juggling in his room entirely dissatisfied with the outcome.

Shinichi had tucked himself away in one of his father's secret rooms (Coffee restored.) where he figured Kaito wouldn't be able to find him.

Or at least he did until he heard a knock on the hidden door.

He sighed and clicked the button to open the door, and the magician tumbled through in a jumble of limbs. He looked about in surprise.

"Where is this? _What _is this?" the thief asked looking shocked.

"What do you mean? You knocked didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh that. I was checking the wood." Kaito said absently while feeling the wall for anymore switches and buttons.

"This is one of my father's secret rooms. He used to hide from his editors in here." He said disapprovingly. "Now I use it to hide when Ran brings out her karate." He smiled at the memory of himself first finding the room.

xXx

It had been back in the 9th grade…

"Please Shinichi? It will only be for 20 minutes!" Ran pleaded.

"I am _not_ going to be thrown about by you karate people!" He exclaimed loudly, then turned on his heel and left for his house. She can't get in if I lock it.

But he'd had an over sight. _Ran __had __the __spare __key._

So when a set of footsteps started wandering around the house he'd panicked and gone to the east wing figuring that she wouldn't come this far just to look for him. He was wrong.

"Shinichi? Are you down here?" Ran called out. He wasn't very familiar with this end of the house so he got trapped at the end of a corridor.

He was panicking. When Ran found him it was _not_ going to be pretty. He had his back against a tapestry when he suddenly fell through backwards into a room and said.

"Ouch! What is this…?" then he realized that it would be wiser to shut his mouth and back away from the door so he wouldn't be heard by Ran. He could explore and complain later.

"Where did he go? I was sure I had him cornered!" he heard Ran mutter outside. He decided to give her a scare as payback for chasing him around.

"_I have been betrayed!_" He said eerily. "_My brothers have murdered me for the fortune!_"

"G-G-GHOST!" She screamed and her footsteps fell away as she rushed out of the corridor.

Once he was sure that she was gone he looked around the room. It was dusty and in shambles. This would take some time, good thing it's almost the weekend.

The next day Ran showed up at school babbling about how the East Wing was haunted. She never went back there again.

xXx

"Oi, Tantei-kun? Snap out of it!" Kaito said interrupting his reverie.

"Sorry what?" He said.

"I said how do you get out of here?" the magician repeated.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked teasingly. Kaito leaned in close to him.

"Why? What are you going to do to me in a dark room where no one can hear me scream Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked and he felt himself blush straight to the tips of his hair.

He reached over to the desk and fumbled in one of the drawers until he found the button and pressed it, never once taking his eyes off the magician.

Light flooded the small room as the door opened to reveal the Eastern corridor and Kaito stepped out of the room.

Kaito turned and smiled slowly and said to the frazzled detective.

"Well there's always next time…" and vanished from the doorway. Leaving Shinichi very much in the dark and alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I keep thinking "oh why did I do that? Stupid me!" It was such a stupid thing to do! But I couldn't resist x_x

Now I have NO idea where I'm going to go with the story so I might be a while before updating. (Unless I get a good idea...)

Thanks for sticking with us this far and I hope you will see us soon!


	8. Regret

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

The next day Tantei-kun avoided him completely. Shinichi stayed in the library with the door locked all day.

When he finally got in there (Admittedly after picking the libraries' several locks.) no one was there.

He thought there might be another secret room so he felt his way around the room with expert care. He found nothing. Not even a secret broom closet.

He fell into a chair with a sigh. He hadn't been thinking when he pulled that stunt yesterday. But he hadn't thought it would scare Tantei-kun off completely.

He had regretted it immediately. Which was impressive in itself. It took a lot to make Kaito regret something. And Tantei-kun was one of the few to do it.

He decided to leave the detective to his thoughts, he would come around eventually.

For the rest of day he sat making up a Heist notice. His newest target was the Angel's Sphere, a small silver sphere with colored crystals sunk into it. Housed at the Gem's Art Museum.

He set the Heist three nights from now. That should be enough time to get ready.

With that done he ran out to deliver it. He walked to the Nakamori's house. Afterwards he donned his disguise he rang the doorbell.

Inspector Nakamori opened the door right away. He handed off the package to the Inspector and strolled away.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BOOM!

Blue smoke leaked out from under the Nakamori's doorframe. And an enraged shout rang out all through the neighborhood.

"KAITO KID I'LL CATCH YOU THIS TIME!"

"You can think that if it makes you feel better." He said to himself aloud. He grinned and caught the train back home.

He walked in the door and remembered the reason he had left. He sighed and went into the library and then he froze.

There sitting in a armchair fast asleep was Tantei-kun. Kaito grinned and walked towards the sleeping detective he picked him up and hauled him off to bed.

Once his charge was aptly tucked in and covered up he pulled the door closed after leaving a note and a rose on the bedside table.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry Tantei-kun. <em>_Please forgive me?_

_ -Kaito_

* * *

><p><em>In the morning Kaito was forgiven. Shinichi then headed over to the professor's house to inquire about a certain gadget that was malfunctioning.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was a bit of a failure but I originally had planned for the DB to sneak in and jump on them but I decided to do it differently.

The note was a late addition but it fits well ^_^

(The computer messed up the border I made T_T)


	9. The Story

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Detective Boy's POV<em>**

The Detective Boys were tired of being treated like little kids. They wanted answers, so they decided to confront Haibara about they're missing classmate: Conan Edogawa.

"Haibara you know where Conan is don't you?" Mitsuhiko accused. Haibara turned her impassive stare unto her classmate.

"And if I do know where he is?" She said coldly. Mitsuhiko shivered visibly but pressed forward. He stepped in front of Haibara.

"We want to know where Conan went!" He exclaimed insistently.

"Yeah, I want my subordinate back!" Piped up Genta eagerly.

"We miss having Conan here." Ayumi said and her lip quivered slightly. She sympathized with the poor girl; it was never easy when someone you cared about left.

She felt a pang of grief. She decided to cut them some slack. She looked steadily at each of them and saw determination in their eyes. She sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know? The truth isn't pleasant." She asked seriously. They each nodded.

"All right I'll have the professor tell you, he knows the story better than I do." She side-stepped Mitsuhiko and continued walking in the direction of the professor's house.

The children raced after her, content in the knowledge that they had at last been promised answers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haibara's POV<em>**

"Ai are you sure about this?" The professor asked worriedly.

"Yes. They are old enough to know the truth now that there's no danger in knowing it." She answered easily.

She rounded the corner and walked into the living room. She motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Now professor, do you want to talk or should I get Kudo? It might be better for them to hear it straight from the horse's mouth." She said as Shinichi strolled into view.

"What am I talking about and why am I the horse?" Shinichi said and stopped mid-step as he saw who was sitting across from her.

His casual expression faltered and he started backing out of the room.

"Kudo get back in here. We were just about to tell them a story. Y_our_ story." She called out loudly. Shinichi hesitated then walked back in.

"Can't we tell them when they're older?" He pleaded.

"They're already 10 years old Kudo. They're old enough to know. It's not like it's going to bring any danger to them if they know. Not anymore anyways."

She scowled, she hated when he got like this it made doing things difficult. He sighed quietly.

"Do I have to be the one to tell the story?" He asked desperately in a final attempt to leave. She glared at him, it was answer enough.

He looked hopelessly over at the Detective Boys who looked slightly confused at the events of the past few minutes, then said.

"Okay then looks like I'm to be your storyteller for today. Is everybody listening?" They all nodded eagerly. "Our story begins with a teenager named Shinichi…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Kaito had of course tagged along behind the detective. He couldn't resist the chance to hear Tantei-kun's story.

He'd never been told the whole thing. He listened patiently until Shinichi stopped talking.

Quiet came over the room as the words sunk in. The detective then rose quickly and strode out the door, Kaito followed close behind. Once they were out of the house he called out.

"Tantei-kun wait for me!"He shouted but to no avail. Once Shinichi had reached the door he slammed it shut and ran off behind the closed door.

When he reached the door and yanked it open the detective was gone. He looked in the library and the secret room.

He searched door-to-door until he reached the last room. His own room.

He tentatively opened the door. Shinichi was curled in a ball on the bed. He walked over and sat down softly.

The human ball on the other end of the bed raised its head a tiny fraction.

"I'm sorry I just kind of ran into the first room that I knew wasn't locked. I can move if you like." He started to move off the bed and Kaito gently but firmly pushed him back onto it.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked quietly. Shinichi avoided looking at him and stayed silent. But his fists tightened slightly.

"It's just you and me, and I'll never tell anyone. I promise." He said sincerely. Shinichi uncurled a bit and leaned on the wall behind him.

"I feel like everyone has moved on without me. While I was stuck in that cursed small body Ran and the others graduated. And now that I'm back to normal the Detective Boys have grown up. I have no place, not anymore. And remembering how it happened wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon." Shinichi laughed but it was cold and oddly bitter.

Tantei-kun's eyes looked hollow and he could tell that this had been bothering the detective for quite a some time.

He turned Shinichi's head forcefully until their eyes met. The blue eyes were frightened and upset. The indigo eyes filled with understanding. He cautiously took the detective into his arms.

"Go ahead and cry it will make you feel better." He said. Then he rested his head on Tantei-kun's crying shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'll leave the rest of the scene to your imagination I'm sure you can come up with something pretty good.


	10. Waking Up

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He felt a warm breeze across his face and stirred slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

What happened last night? He wondered, but he didn't really consider it seriously. He closed his eyes and tried to turn on his side.

But something was restricting his movements. He frowned and kicked at the blankets, but the restricting feeling didn't leave.

He forced his eyes to open and stopped moving abruptly. He was face-to-face with Kaito who was still sleeping happily.

Kaito's arms were what was restricting him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

He opened his eyes again. Kaito was still there. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

If the magician hadn't already disappeared he probably wasn't going to.

Funny he thought wryly it's the second time I've woken up in Kaito's bed. This is becoming a habit. Shinichi chuckled.

Oh, well I might as well make the best of this. He settled in and waited for Kaito to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He struggled out of sleep's grip and opened his eyes painfully. It was strangely warm. He looked to his left; Shinichi was propped on his elbow watching him.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked warily. Shinichi hadn't screamed when he woke up, so he supposed that was a good sign. Shinichi sighed.

"None." The detective said simply and flopped backwards unto the pillows. Now he hadn't been expecting that.

"It was partly my fault anyways, for dumping my emotional baggage on you." Shinichi clarified. He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired. The mass of blankets moved to reveal the other teen's face.

"Starving." Shinichi responded eloquently. Kaito smiled, maybe he hadn't made such a terrible mistake after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This one was a bit short but it turned out OK I guess.

Up next: How will the Detective Boys react to Shinichi's story?

**Thanks to Kaida-14Kage for all the comments!**

**And thanks to the rest of you for sticking with us this far!**


	11. Just Some Kids

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detective Boy's POV<strong>_

The day after they heard Shinichi's story the group was strangely silent. They kept thinking about Conan. How he had lied.

As they sat together at lunch Mitsuhiko spoke up hesitantly and voiced what they were all thinking.

"Should we go see him?" He asked. And three pairs of eyes turned to meet his. One set dispassionate while the other two were determined to see this out.

After school that day they once again headed off in the direction in the direction of the professor's house. This time with the intention on visiting his neighbor.

As they approached the door their ears were met with laughter. They knocked on the door three times. It was opened by a grinning teenager.

It looked a lot like Grown-up Conan but the hair was obviously different, painfully obvious.

"Who's at the door Kaito?" They heard Conan yell from the background and sighed with relief, he was home.

"It's just some kids." The teen yelled back at him. They saw Conan come to look over his shoulder at the kids. He smile quavered and fell from his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

When he saw who was at the door his smile dropped from his face. Why had Haibara brought them here? He wasn't ready to face them, not yet. He sighed.

"Well I suppose you better come in." He said resignedly as he moved away from the door. The group filed in and followed him to the living room.

He motioned for them to sit down. He sat down across from them.

"Well what did you come here to say?" He asked knowingly. They were here for a purpose he could see it, the determination in their eyes.

"Conan we-" They started to say but he cut them off.

"My name isn't Conan." He said. "I'm sorry but I'm not Conan, not anymore. My name is Shinichi." His eyes softened. He could see that they were upset and unhappy with the turn of events.

"Shinichi we still want to be your friends!" They said desperately. He was taken aback; he had expected them to be upset with him for lying to them.

The fact that they wanted to talk to him at all was a huge relief. He smiled and three hopeful faces looked up at him.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" He asked, his heart feeling a lot lighter. They turned to look at Genta who's stomach growled. Shinichi laughed.

"I guess not." He said and lead them all to the kitchen to make them all a snack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well that reaction was kind of classic coming from them but, oh well.

Coming Soon To A Theater Near You: Kaito KID's Heist. Will Shinichi try to catch him or let him fly free?

P.S Please go back and check previous chapters there have been a LOT of changes!


	12. KID's Heist

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Kaito smiled as he watched Shinichi see the kids off. He was glad that they had made up. Shinichi waved at them before closing the door.

Shinichi was smiling as he turned to face him. He could tell that he was over-joyed that they were still talking to him. He glanced at his watch. His Heist started in half an hour. Time to go.

"I need to go soon." He said mournfully.

"Where are you going?" His voice was disappointed.

"My latest Heist." He flashed an apologetic grin. "Catch me if you can." And seemingly disappeared in a puff of smoke. He donned his costume and climbed to the roof.

He took a flying leap of the top of the house and snapped out his hang glider. He flew straight to the museum and landed on the roof.

He quickly checked to see if everything was in place. He started to count down the remaining time.

**12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**

He flipped a switch and all the security feeds were cut. He ran into the gem exhibit and stopped before the room which housed the object of his desire.

He cautiously looked around the corner. He counted four police officers minus Inspector Nakamori who was standing in the corner of the small room.

He tossed in a purple smoke bomb. It clattered to the floor and the officers stared at it in horror. They knew what would come next. Only it didn't.

The traitorous item sat quite harmlessly on the floor. KID swore fluently in several different languages. He took out a fake remote and decided to wing it.

He strolled into view with a grin on his confident face. He held the remote high in his hand.

"This is my special new bomb Inspector. Would you care to test it?" He asked mockingly. The Inspector's face turned red in 2 seconds flat. He turned to his men.

"GET HIM!" He yelled furiously. KID dropped another smoke bomb and pulled on a gas mask. This time the bomb went off as soon as it hit the ground.

Green smoke erupted in the room. Five thuds sounded around the room. Music to his ears. He walked up to the display case and took the Angel's Sphere.

He made his way to the roof and was about to jump off when a familiar voice sounded in his ear. He turned around to find Tantei-kun standing in the doorway.

"Not going to stay and play KID?" The detective asked. He walked over until he was standing practically right in the other teen's face.

"Only if I get to play with you." Then he pushed Tantei-kun against the wall and leaned towards him. He kissed him slowly.

He had to admit that he'd been enjoying himself when he heard a distinctive click. He pulled away from the detective. One of his wrists had been hand-cuffed

He felt a hand snake inside his jacket. And he found himself blushing. The hand retreated clasping its prize. KID spared a quick glance to the jewel.

He felt frustration well up. It wasn't the one. Not that he'd expected it to be but it still hurt.

He turned his attention back to Tantei-kun and noticed that his other wrist hadn't yet been cuffed. He grinned behind his poker face.

"You know… you're much easier to catch than my normal targets." Tantei-kun said in that annoying way of his.

"You left out charming. I'm a lot more charming that most people you associate yourself with." KID said and made a face.

His counterpart didn't talk to a lot of people outside of his detective work. He reached up casually and clicked the other end of his hand-cuffs unto Tantei-kun's wrist.

He held up the pair of hands smugly.

"True, but you're also a lot more annoying." Breathed Tantei-kun.

"We'll see about that." Murmured KID into the other's ear, they both took to the air and headed home. Needless to say the jewel was quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Once again I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. I'm not quite sure where to go with it from here. Any suggestion will be greatly welcomed!

Please go back and check previous chapters THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED. (Not really major things but they give the story more substance.)


	13. ColdFX

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><strong><em><em>**

**_Kaito's POV_**

He was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when he heard a scream. He glanced around and ran off in the direction of the noise.

It was coming from Shinichi's room. He flung open the door. No one was here. He was about to call out when he looked down. He stopped, words caught in his throat.

There, lying on the floor was Conan. Passed out and sleeping. He stooped down and picked up the sleeping child. Conan was burning up, not good.

He ran out the door and flew across the street to where the small scientist lived. He pounded on the door. Haibara opened it. She took one look at the situation and ushered him inside.

"Lay him on the couch." She ordered then went to the kitchen. He went up to the couch and laid down his sleeping detective on top of it. Haibara came back with a wet cloth.

"Just do everything you would for a sick person. We'll deal with the shrinking later." She said then paused and added.

"I'm going to go wake up the professor, stay put."She wandered out the door. Kaito went around the large room looking for cold medicine.

He pulled out a jar labeled 'Cold-FX' and read the instructions. 2 spoonfuls of liquid with one pill. He took out a pill and a glass of water.

He brought the cup to Conan's mouth and slowly poured the mixture into his mouth. He heard a clang and looked up. Haibara was standing there frozen in shock. She had dropped a plate.

"What did you just give him?" She asked mechanically. Kaito let confusion show on his face. He held up the bottle.

"I him gave this cold medicine." He said slowly. "Was that bad?"

"Maybe." She said and took the jar from Kaito. She peered inside and pulled out a pill.

"You gave him a failed batch of APTX4869. It should be fairly safe since it did fail." She said with obvious relief. Kaito however was still worried.

He was about to voice his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Where… where am I?" Conan asked feebly and struggled to get up. Kaito turned to face him and pushed him straight back down.

"You're at the professor's. You're sick." He said and bit his lip. Should he tell him that he shrunk? Haibara however saved him the trouble.

"You also shrunk." She said matter-of-factly. Conan groaned.

"Great. Is it permanent or will the same pill work again?" The shrunken detective asked. He didn't fancy being stuck back at Teiten Elementary no matter how left behind he felt.

"The same pill should work again but you need to recover first." She intoned then started moving around the room once more gathering what looked like small jars. She glared at Kaito.

"Don't touch anymore jars." She said. He laughed loudly.

"What did you do?" Conan asked.

"Nothing important." He grinned. Conan didn't have to know yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I decided that Conan needed to come back how ever temporarily. Simply because Conan was awesome.

Next up: Will the pill work or will he have to go back to Teitan Elementary?


	14. Conan Is Back

**_I _****_do _****_not _****_own _****_any _****_of _****_the _****_characters _****_or _****_settings _****_from _****_Detective _****_Conan... _****_blah _****_blah _****_blah..._**

**_a _****_bunch _****_of _****_legal _****_stuff _****_no _****_ever _****_really _****_reads _****_and/or _****_cares _****_about... _****_All _****_right _****_reserved _****_to _****_Aoyama _****_Gosho._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's <strong>__**POV**_

This was how he once again ended up sitting in front of the class at Teitan Elementary. The pill hadn't worked. And he was stuck here until Haibara modified it.

He sighed and introduced himself to the class. He then proceeded to make his way towards the back of the room where the rest of the Detective Boys were sitting.

He sat down in the seat next to Haibara and tried to pay attention to the lesson. But by the time lunch rolled around he was more than ready to leave.

"Shinichi why are you back?" Mitsuhiko asked. They were all confused. They hadn't thought they would ever see Conan again.

"Shh! My name is Conan right now!" He said crossly and folded his arms. He briefly wondered what to tell them.

"Come to my house after school. I'll tell you what happened when we're there."He said. The rest of the day passed quickly and uneventfully

As soon as the bell rang the Detective Boys ran outside eager to get to Shinichi's house. However outside the school another surprise awaited them. Kaito was waiting outside for him.

"Conan-chan!" Kaito called enthusiastically.

"Kaito! Will you shut up! Not the time or the place!" He exclaimed. Kaito lifted him up and kissed him soundly.

"P-pedophile!" Conan said mortified.

"Aww~ it's not being a pedophile if we're the same age~" He glared at Kaito.

"Physically no we're not!"

"Aww… Tantei-kun don't be so quick to spoil my fun!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

The Detective Boys watched Conan squirm in the arms of the magician. They couldn't believe it. Conan was actually struggling with something.

They cheered mentally. Haibara turned away from the fiasco her mind already far, far away.

Upon entering the house he was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you back to being Conan?" Was the most frequently asked.

"The reason why I'm back to being Conan is… well actually Haibara can probably explain this better. I didn't really listen to her explanation." Haibara glared at him.

"Kudo has reverted back to his child form due to the fact that he caught a cold." She explained simply. Blank stares were directed at her and she sighed.

"Simply put, his body tried to heal itself by reverting back to child form." She clarified. The blank stares turned to understanding.

After that matter had been dealt with, the conversation turned back to more normal subjects. They were in the midst of talking about a recent case.

That was when Conan felt a slight tremor run through his body. His body felt extremely warm.

"Kaito I think its happ-… " His voice trailed off as he collapsed on the living room floor.

_**Kaito's **__**POV**_

* * *

><p>Kaito yelled as Conan dropped to the floor. He rushed to the small detective's aid. The child was hot to the touch. He picked up his patient and transported his to their bedroom.<p>

He carefully laid his charge down on the bed. Conan started growing at a rapid rate. Soon a full-sized Shinichi was lying underneath the covers.

Kaito felt his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. His temperature was back to normal. He moved away so Haibara could observe the effects of the change with a better view.

"It seems that he's fine now. He shouldn't revert back again anytime soon." As soon as she said this the Detective Boys looked disappointed. They'd been happy to have Conan back.

Kaito felt sorry for them but at the same time he was ecstatic that Shinichi hadn't stayed that way permanently. Though, he reflected it had been fun to tease him. He grinned evilly.

"Haibara… do you think it would be possible to create a temporary version of APTX4869? I mean he was just introduced to his class, it would be a shame to have him leave after a single day."

Haibara looked thoughtful. She considered it for a few minutes.

"Well I suppose it could be possible…" She said reluctantly. The Detective Boys grinned happily.

**AN: **He can't show up one day and leave the next now can he? ^_^

Next in our line-up: We meet detectives Sato and Takagi!


	15. Sato's Discovery

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takagi's POV<em>**

He looked around the crime scene when he spotted something or rather _someone_ that shouldn't be there.

"Conan!" He exclaimed. "I thought you went back to America."

"I came back to visit." Said the child in question, as he looked around the room. He took in the crime scene with wise eyes that obviously didn't belong in his childlike face.

He wondered again briefly just who this child was. Maybe he would find out, one day.

"Anyways you shouldn't be here!" He said loudly. Which prompted Sato to wonder just who was here that shouldn't be. She rounded the corner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sato's POV<em>**

And came upon Takagi reprimanding Conan for being at a crime scene. She smiled, Conan was back.

"Good afternoon Conan, when did you get back from America?" She said and watched as his eyes travelled from Takagi to her.

"Good afternoon Detective Sato." He greeted then went back to studying the crime scene. He acknowledged the dead body with an easy grace that no child should have.

She silently vowed to get some answers out of him this time around.

"Isn't the position of his fingers a bit odd?" He said in a high childish voice. "Maybe it's his dying message."

She went over to the body and looked at the fingers. Sure enough they were positioned in a way that suggested it was perhaps sing language.

"Takagi get me a dictionary for sign language." She ordered. The man ran to get the book. She glanced down at the child. He was humming happily to himself.

Conan suddenly started to shake then he ran into a room and closed the door. She followed at a discreet distance and opened the door slowly so she wouldn't make noise.

She watched as Conan started to grow at an accelerated rate. As he started to outgrow his clothes she closed the door softly.

She blushed furiously and berated herself for not closing it sooner. After a few minutes she opened the door again, only to find Kudo staring back at her.

Wordlessly he motioned her inside. This, she thought was going to be a very awkward conversation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

"How much did you see?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Most of it." She admitted. Then she shook her head as if to clear it.

"How are you into a small child and more importantly why?" She asked.

"Well the first time wasn't by choice... now it's still not by choice." He frowned, remembering being forced to swallow the small pill by a grinning Kaito.

xXx

He had struggled into wakefulness and opened his eyes to find Kaito staring back at him. But that wasn't unusual now that they shared a room.

Kaito grinned at him. Also not unusual, but this grin had a faintly disturbing aura and he automatically tried to back up.

But of course he couldn't back up, he was lying down. The magician moved towards him and his instincts screamed to run. But it was too late to leave now. He was cornered.

xXx

He shuddered but quickly regained composure. He looked over at the police woman but she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sato? Where did you go?" Takagi called making them both jump. They had forgotten about him. Shinichi swore violently.

He had already let Sato see him he didn't want another person. He sent a pleading look in Sato's direction.

"Come to my house tomorrow I'll explain everything." He promised before jumping out the room's only window. Sato rushed over but by the time she looked outside he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh-noes he's been seen! What next? I plan to have a big seen in front of Sato of Shinichi being harrased by Kaito. Fun ^_^


	16. A Rock and a Hard Place

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He heard a door open and shut. Shinichi's home! He though joyfully. He skipped out to the living room where Shinichi had flopped on the couch.

'He looks tired.' He thought and frowned. 'Is he okay?'

He walked over and quietly sat beside him. He leaned in and listened. Yes, he was definitely asleep. He picked up his detective and carried him too bed.

'You know I seem to carry him to bed a lot lately.' He thought. 'Oh well. It's kind of nice to have someone to take care of.'

He spent the rest the day wandering around the house cleaning. By the time night fell the house was spotless. Shinichi wandered out.

"Kaito? Have you been... cleaning?" Shinichi asked sceptically. Kaito nodded a few times and made his way over to the detective. He wrapped his arms around him.

"You look tired." He said quietly.

"I'm fine Kaito."

"Have I been keeping you up too late at night?" Shinichi blushed furiously and swung his foot at Kaito.

"P-pervert!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! The neighbours will come over to check and then where would you be? Stuck between a rock and a hard place." He pointed out.

He nuzzled Shinichi's neck. He could tell that Tantei-kun was struggling to keep from crying out. He let his glee show past his pokerface.

Kaito shifted his balance ever so slightly and they both promptly fell over.

He started tickling the other teen, who by this point was howling with laughter as he tried to get away from his partner (He failed).

After a while the two teens sat laughing at each other on the floor not a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This chapter didn't have much meaning but I thought Shinichi seemed a little down ^_^


	17. A Small Surprise

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

The next morning he carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Kaito. He made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

He dialed Teitan Elementary and turned the knobs on his bowtie to Kaito's voice.

He talked to the secretary and called his "Nephew" in sick. With that done he walked to the bedroom and sunk back into his comfortable bed.

Arms wrapped around him and he looked over in surprise he hadn't expected Kaito up this early.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked. Kaito shook his ruffled head and drew him closer.

He felt his face turn red but he turned towards his partner and happily fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

He felt Shinichi relax as he fell asleep and smiled to himself.

'It seems I did something right for once.' He thought contently as he dozed off. After a few minutes he fell deeper into sleep.

As such he didn't notice the front door opening. Nor did he hear a voice call out.

"Hello Kudo? Are you home?" Sato called out loudly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sato's POV<em>**

She felt slightly nervous as she called out. What kind of answers would she find today? Would she get answers at all?

When no one responded after a few minutes she decided to look for him. He might be asleep she reasoned.

She went to a closed door. She felt a touch of apprehension. Should she open it? I mean technically she was trespassing.

'Don't you back out now! You came for answers didn't you?' She nodded. 'Then go get them!' a voice in her head exclaimed.

She took the knob in her hand and turned it ever so slowly.

It was locked. She laughed at herself, all worked up over a locked door. She moved onto the next one.

After about twenty doors she saw a door with a sign on it. A single rose was printed on it. What does that mean? She wondered.

She turned the knob. To her surprise it opened. On the other side of the door was a large bed with a myriad of blankets on top of it.

"Hello?" She called softly. The blankets shifted slightly and a head poked out. She sighed with relief, it was Kudo.

'His hair is a mess in the morning.' Sato thought with a chuckle.

Kudo looked at her in surprise. He probably hadn't expected her this early, maybe he liked to sleep late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV (Again)<em>**

Someone opened the door and he woke up slightly. Standing at the door was a thin woman with short black hair.

He searched his brains but found no one fitting that description. He pulled his pokerface into a pleasant expression.

"Who might you be?" He asked with fake cheer. The woman looked a bit surprised. The blankets rustled next to him and he looked down.

Shinichi's face emerged as he sat up and yawned then he turned his bleary eyes to the figure in the doorway and started swearing loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This was my plot of the scene:

***Sato walks in the door.

Sato: OMG!

Kaito: Oh hello there.

Shinichi *Swears*

Me: Hahaha!


	18. Answers

_**I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah...**_

_**a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

'Damn Kaito!' He thought ruefully. ' He completely distracted me and I forgot about Sato!'

Not that it had taken very much prompting to get him to concentrate on the magician and his clever…

'No! Now is so NOT the time to be thinking about this!' He thought fiercely and turned his attention back to the scene before him.

The three were sitting awkwardly in the living room. He cleared his throat and said.

"I believe I owe you an explanation?" Kaito shot him a worried glance, he knew what the story had done to him and didn't want to see it repeated.

Shinichi quietly laid a hand on his knee to reassure him that he was fine. Kaito looked up and smiled trustingly.

"Our story starts at Tropical land…"

He omitted some of the more gruesome parts and all the information about Haibara, but he was still shaking by the time he finished talking.

Kaito was beside himself with worry. Sato however was very pleased with the answers she had gotten.

"Is it OK if I tell this to Detectives Takagi and Shiratori?" She asked cautiously. Shinichi hesitated then nodded.

He didn't really want to re-tell the story if they came knocking as he was sure they would because.

Satisfied she got up and headed for the door, she looked back one final time.

Shinichi had moved onto Kaito's lap and they were quietly discussing something.

She smiled, it must have been lonely not being able to talk to people his age when he was Conan, she was glad that he was catching up now.

She closed the door and quietly left the house leaving Kaito to fuss over Shinichi, which he gladly did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry it's so short I'm adding later! I might not be updating as much I'm in a little trouble with my parents x_x

I'm going to try uploading from my phone though! Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	19. Falling

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

No doubt about it… he was falling. And he didn't have his hang glider or anything else.

Shinichi was going to have his head for this. He chuckled and opened his arms as if to embrace the rapidly approaching ground.

* * *

><p>Ouch that was his first though as he was dragged back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw a figure with his head down on the bed.<p>

He struggled to see through the haze. Who was this person? Why are they on my bed? Are they important to me?

His mind recognized this person he just had to put the pieces together. It was hard to stay awake but he worked until he figured it out.

He let out a soft exclamation and grinned.

'Man Kaito, you're really losing it!' He thought. 'How could I forget about Shinichi? Oh, well time to wake up.'

He opened his eyes once again and tried to get up. Shinichi was still there, his head on my bed.

He reached over and stroked the detective's hair.

Shinichi lifted his head and put on a face like he couldn't believe his eyes he turned around and started yelling hoarsely for a doctor.

He turned back to Kaito let out a tired smile.

"You fell off a roof… I better get an explanation later." He said with mock anger and walked out of the room to meet the doctors.

Kaito considered that as he obeyed the nurse's orders. Why did I go up to the roof in the first place? He thought a while. Then he remembered.

Kinta, one of his doves had gotten stuck up there with a broken wing. He had gone up to make sure it was alright.

He sat in bed worrying. Someone walked in the room and he looked up.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again. I already lost your father I don't want to lose you too." His mother cried and hugged him.

After a brief hesitation he hugged her back.

"Is Kinta alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes your friend the detective brought him into the vet." She said and he breathed a sigh of relief.

A loud clatter sounded from the hallway and he heard Shinichi shout.

"Mph! Get off me Hattori!"

"Mom can you open the door? I don't know if I'm allowed to move yet."

She moved towards the door just as Shinichi came tumbling inside breathlessly.

The detective ran towards him and turned. A dark-skinned teen was watching him from the doorway.

"I heard your friend was hurt and came to cheer you up. Is that any way to treat me?" The teen said loudly.

Kaito who was closest to Shinichi heard him mutter something about loud idiots.

"Fine, just don't jump on me anymore." Shinichi said crossly and sat on the edge of Kaito's bed.

"Aye aye Cap'n Kudo!" The stranger snapped to attention and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Kaito this is Hattori Heiji. Hattori this is Kuroba Kaito." He introduced. He shook the other boy's hand stiffly.

Who was this? One of Shinichi's friends? He felt a surge of jealousy and quickly repressed it.

Why am I jealous? It's just a friend. He gave a fake smile.

"So when are they letting me out of here?" He asked Shinichi.

"You'll get out when you get out."

"But it's boring in here~"

"You've only been awake ten minutes!"

"So what?"

"I don't know go juggle or something." Shinichi suggested. He pulled some multi-colored balls out of thin air and started tossing them around.

"Still boring!" He complained.

Heiji watched them bicker back and forth. It reminded him of himself and Kazuha.

'This is better than a movie.' He thought and settled in to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This chapter I really have nothing to say about but I enjoy making Authors notes lol.

Next up Ran and Sonoko find out about Conan! (Might spend a little time making sure reactions are correct so don't wait up.)

P.S "Kinta" is the bird that Conan rescued during The Last Wizard Of The Century. Or at least it's the name I made for it.


	20. Library Secrets

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ran's POV<strong>_

She was headed towards the grocery store when she saw two very familiar faces. Sato and Takagi!

As she walked towards them she heard small snippets of their conversation.

"Kudo…poison…Conan…turned…organization"

In Ran's Mind: Shinichi gave poison to Conan and turned him over to an organization for something or other.

Ran was furious. She ran to Shinichi's house and pounded on the door before remembering that she had a key.

She opened the door and walked into the library where he was most likely to be. Her mind blanked and she stopped moving.

Shinichi was sitting on one of his couches, _Kissing_Kaito. She stammered out an apology and fled the room.

She didn't stop running until she was at home in her room with the door shut behind her.

She had paused to catch her breath when the phone rang. She jumped and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ran? Sorry if we startled you." It was Shinichi.

"No, its OK I was just… surprised."

"Do you mind coming back over?"

"No I have something to ask you anyways." Her anger level rose.

"Ask me something about what?"

"About Conan." She hung up and walked back over to his house. She took a small breath and knocked on the door.

Kaito opened it fast enough for her to assume that he'd been sent to wait for her. He opened the door slightly wider and she walked inside.

Kaito led her back up to the library where Shinichi had just finished laying out tea.

He looked up and smiled brightly. He motioned for her to sit down.

"So what do you want to know about Conan?" He asked lightly.

"I heard Sato and Takagi talking…" His eyes darkened.

"Why'd they talk in public?" He muttered then said loudly.

"And what did you hear from them?"

"I didn't hear much but they said something about you, poison, Conan and an organization. Then I left to find you."

He looked pained and quietly asked.

"Do you want to know the whole story?" She saw Kaito reach for his hand. Shinichi looked at him and smiled.

"I want to know but it looks like it causes you pain doesn't it?" Shinichi looked up startled. Then nodded slowly.

"Then could you give permission to Sato to tell me?"

He brightened considerably and nodded. The atmosphere felt a lot lighter with that topic out of the way.

"Now… what's up with you and Kaito?" She asked and laughed when Shinichi's face turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well that went over well. I'm not yet sure how she's going to take it when she finds out though :P


	21. The Tears That Fell

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

She walked over to the address Inspector Megure had given her and knocked lightly on the door.

"Takagi get the door will you?" She heard Sato say.

"Ah, okay." He replied in a hesitant manor. (Not that that was very unusual for Takagi.)

She heard footsteps make their way over to the door and Takagi opened the door. Ran gave him a small wave. Takagi looked at her in surprise and called over his shoulder.

"It's Ran!"

"Can you show her to the living room please?"

"Of course." He said and started to move towards a room Ran followed closely behind.

They passed several doors before turning into a larger room where Sato was sitting on a couch.

"Umm… Sato do you mind telling me about what happened to Conan? Shinichi has given his permission as well." She said hesitantly.

She knew she wanted answers but she was suddenly terrified of getting them. Sato nodded shortly.

Secretly Sato suspected that Kudo had dumped Ran on her because he didn't want to deal with the consequences.

Or she would have if she had not seen what the story had done to the boy. He had been really and genuinely shaken. Sato sighed.

"It all started at Tropical Land…" She tried to remember everything Kudo had told her but Takagi still added bits that he remembered.

When she had finished the teen started to shake. It took a moment for Sato to realize that she was crying. She walked over and awkwardly put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

Ran looked up at her briefly before burying her head on Sato's shoulder.

Agonizing minutes went by before she slowly lifted her head and said a small apology for getting Sato's shirt dirty. She was still visibly shaking but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

'Poor girl.' Sato thought. 'It must be hard to learn that she was beside him this whole time and unable to notice.' Sato soon found herself corrected.

"You know what the sad part is? Several times I had suspected him of being Conan but he always found some way to trick me." She said and laughed weakly at the irony.

Ran stood up and bowed slightly.

"I've imposed on you long enough. Thank you for telling me." She said. Sato's eyes softened and said.

"You're very welcome Ran. Feel free to back at anytime."

Ran walked to the park in silence then she sunk to the ground under a tree and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>It's embarrassing to admit this but I had just finished a french assignment when I wrote this and I actually wrote the whole thing in french x_x

I uploaded the file and started to write the AN when I saw a french word. I looked up and laughed so hard I fell off my chair!

P.S I think all my parents wanted me to do was a piece of homework so I'm off the hook (?) maybe :P


	22. Realization

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Kaito whistled quietly as he walked through the small park on his way home.

He still felt a tinge of disappointment that Shinichi hadn't come with him but it wasn't too terrible.

His whistle winded down and fell flat as he stopped. A small figure was huddled next to a tree slightly off the path.

Intrigued he moved towards it. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a girl about his age with long brown hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. The girl looked up at him through teary eyes. It was Ran.

He might've looked shocked if he hadn't been trained to keep a straight face at all times. Kaito slowly dropped into a crouch so as not to startle her.

"What happened?" He asked ineloquently.

"Sato just told me about Conan no… Shinichi." She said quietly. Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly and paused.

"Are you angry at him?"

"Well, yes! He could have told me!"

"He was doing it to protect you, you know." Ran's face softened a bit.

"I know… I'm just… upset is all."

"You can come talk to him about it if you want." He said tentatively.

"I think I'd like that." She stood up and brushed herself off then they went off on their merry way back to Shinichi's house.

Kaito opened the door and saw four pairs of kid sized shoes.

"It looks as if he has company." He said absently and led her into the library.

Shinichi was sitting on a couch waving his arms dramatically and speaking in a loud voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

"The culprit ran and the detective chased him up two flights of stairs before coming to the roof and he said 'Keep running. But I will always find you…' "

His voice trailed off as he looked to the door and his whole body tensed.

The kids on the floor looked around for the object that was interrupting their story, when they saw Ran their faces

(With the exception of Haibara.) lit up. They jumped up and flocked to her.

"Shinichi was just telling us a story! Do you want to listen too?" They asked excitedly.

Ran nodded and followed them to sit in front of their story teller. Shinichi hesitantly continued the story his eyes on Ran the entire time.

After that the story was finished they chattered non-stop before Shinichi gently led them outside saying that he and Ran had some things to discuss.

He closed the door behind them and returned to the library. Ran was sitting on the couch he had vacated.

Kaito he noted had already left the room. He sat down gingerly on a chair and turned to his childhood friend.

He winced, her face didn't look very happy, though it wasn't angry either thank god.

"You could have told me." She said quietly, so quietly he barely heard her. He shook his head.

"I didn't want to get you involved." He said simply.

"What if I wanted to get involved?" She practically shouted and stood up.

"I want to help you! You always go off by yourself and never even give anyone a chance to _try_ and help you."

He bowed his head. It was the truth; he had always run off recklessly into trouble without consulting people to see if they could help him.

He apologized and she forgave him once he promised not to do it again. After a while they talked a bit about Conan and his experiences.

Near the end of the conversation she stopped speaking.

"Wait a second… you were Conan? That means…" Her face turned a bright red and he wondered what she had remembered.

"W-we… PERVERT!" She said loudly and she tried to karate chop his head.

He dodged to one side and tried to calm her down by stammering apologies.

Kaito stepped in seemingly out of nowhere and scolded them both with a serious face then he grinned and turned to Shinichi.

"So what did you do?"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Ran woke up to go to Karate Practice and found her uniform dyed pink. She looked at it for several minutes.<em>

_"Kaito you..." She said certain it was him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Finally managed to work in the reaction I wanted. Pink Uniform idea courtesy of Kaida14-Kage!


	23. Outburst

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ran's POV<em>**

"Do you remember Conan?" She asked her friend. Sonoko nodded and inspected her nails critically.

"Why? What about the Glasses Brat?" She asked. Ran wondered once again if she should really tell her. She had gotten reluctant permission from Shinichi so it was allowed.

"Conan… was Shinichi." Ran said. Sonoko looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Are you sure it's not just a mistake?" She asked gently. Ran nodded vigorously then dragged her friend to a bench and made her sit down. She started to recount the whole tale.

When she was done Sonoko was very quiet. Then she stood up and started shouting.

"He was Conan the entire time and DIDN'T TELL YOU?" She asked incredulously. Ran winced and nodded.

Sonoko dragged her to her feet and pulled her in the direction of Shinichi's house while Ran futilely attempted to explain Shinichi's side of the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He looked up at the sudden knocking and wandered towards the door. He pulled it open to reveal Ran and Sonoko.

He felt certain dread creep up on him and opened the door grudgingly. He was sure this visit wasn't going to be pleasant so he might as well get it over and done with.

Sonoko stomped up to the living room where Kaito was feeding his doves. Shinichi could see the small frown underneath his pokerface and chuckled slightly.

Shinichi paused wondering if he was getting better or if the magician had let his expression be read. Sonoko tapped her foot impatiently and he moved a bit faster.

For close to an hour Sonoko yelled at him incomprehensibly when she finally stopped shouting he started to speak.

Shinichi quietly explained his reasons. Though he wasn't nearly as calm as he had been last time. In fact he was quite furious.

He'd already been forgiven and he didn't appreciate being yelled at by someone who wasn't involved.

He had started to raise his voice but Kaito tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. Shinichi smiled slightly and brought his tone back down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I rather like Sonoko when she isn't being a total... well you know. Unfortunately in here she is :)

P.S Is there anyone besides the professor I need to introduce?


	24. Cooking With Kaito

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

"Kaito get off me!" He said irritably. He was trying to cook breakfast and having the magician hanging off his shoulder wasn't making it very easy.

Kaito didn't move. He sighed, he could see that he wasn't going to win this argument.

He continued attempting to cook and was close to giving up when Kaito suddenly slumped.

Shinichi gave a surprised shriek as Kaito fell on top of him. He heard running footsteps and closed his eyes.

It was probably Ran or the Detective Boys. He turned his head towards the door and opened his eyes.

"Hattori, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my best friend once in a while?" Hattori retorted and grinned. Kazuha's head popped up over his shoulder.

"Heiji move I can't see." She said and shoved him into the kitchen Heiji stumbled forwards and turned on her.

"Don't push me Idiot!" He snapped.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" She argued.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not as much of an idiot as you!"

"What are you talki-" He was interrupted by a hoarse shout.

"If you're done with your little lovers spat then could you get him off me please? I can't breath!"

They both flushed crimson as they ran to help him. Once Kaito was off him and he caught his breath he stood up painfully.

He inspected the Kaito and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was only asleep.

He and Hattori then proceeded to drag Kaito into bed. He then turned to look at Kazuha.

"Would you like me to call Ran over?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." She said with a smile. Shinichi walked over to the phone and dialed Ran's number.

'Something tells me today is going to be hectic.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am sad to say that I am winding my story to a close as I have run out of Ideas.

I will be doing one final KID Heist though. After that I'm looking to start a new story.

Hope you enjoy the final chapters!


	25. The Movie

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

"Hello Mouri Residence."

"Ran are you free right now?"

"Yes why?"

"Kazuha is at my house looking for some decent company and wondered if you'd oblige."

"Tell that I'd be delighted to and I'll be right over. See you soon!" She said then walked into her father's office.

"Dad? I'm going out for a bit." She called softly in case he was asleep. She heard a small murmur which she took as an 'OK' and left.

By the time she got to Shinichi's house it was almost noon. She heard a loud banging coming from the house and she quickened her pace.

She opened the door and walked cautiously in the direction of the noise. She opened the door only to be greeted by a scene which could only be called catastrophic.

Heiji was being chased around the room by Kazuha presumably for some comment he had made.

Aoko who must have shown up since she was called was arguing loudly with Kaito and Shinichi sat in the middle of the room head down, his hands twitching as if he wanted to hit them all,

which he probably did. Ran slowly approached her friend unnoticed by the rest of the group. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he looked up exasperatedly.

"Thank god you're here. Can you help me straighten this out, please?" He asked pleadingly. She nodded and he threw her a grateful smile.

Once the chaos had settled down they were all sitting around the couches in the library looking faintly dissatisfied. Kazuha, Ran and Aoko soon left to go the nearby park

Leaving three guys sitting alone in a house with nothing to do. Kaito jumped up in a decidedly cat-like fashion and turned to the other boys.

"Shinichi, where do you keep your movies?" Kaito asked grinning.

"Here, I'll show you." He grabbed the magician's hand and pulled him to a shelf across the room.

Kaito looked at the shelf long and hard before finally picking up a DVD and walking back to where Hattori was sitting.

Kaito tugged at Hattori's sleeve then proceeded to drag him to the living room Shinichi following mutely behind.

The movie popped in with a click as the three teens sat back to watch.

At some point Kaito must have moved away to make popcorn because Shinichi found himself being pulled onto Kaito's lap and a bowl shoved into his hands.

He sighed and settled back into the magician's warmth. By the time the movie ended he was only just barely awake. Kaito moved and Shinichi drowsily protested.

Kaito chuckled and laid Shinichi out on the couch his head on his lap and the detective fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Next chapter is most likely the last. *Smiling sadly* I'm gonna miss this story.

Next: The Final KID Heist


	26. Where To Start

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no ever really reads and/or cares about... All right reserved to Aoyama Gosho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

KID laughed maniacally as he watched the KID Taskforce slide into a large pit of whipping cream.

"You know, you shouldn't be so cruel to them." Meitantei-san drawled on behind him. KID frowned and turned to him.

The detective was sitting cross-legged on the area behind him a small smile on his lips. KID put his hands on his hips.

"How am I being cruel?" He asked innocently. He could see annoyance wavering in the other teen's eyes.

Meitantei-san looked at him with a I'm-not-stupid look. He grinned at the look and glanced back at the Taskforce.

They were climbing out of the pit and KID felt a twinge of disappointment, soon he would have to leave.

He could always see Meitantei-san at home he supposed, but it wasn't nearly as fun as watching wits under the moonlight.

He didn't want the night to end. KID looked thoughtful and grinned. The show was about to start, but first there was something he had to do.

He strode purposefully towards the detective who backed up on instinct. It was a very good instinct. What KID had in mind wasn't going to be fun for Meitantei-san.

Meitantei-san then proceeded to run away in a much undignified fashion. Another good instinct. KID grinned slightly.

'How's it feel to be chased around Meitantei-san?' he thought as he ran after the detective.

Meitantei-san finally started to slow and he sprinted to catch up. KID wrapped his hands around the other's eyes.

"Who am I?~" He called in a sing song voice. He felt the heat rise in the detective's cheeks. Meitantei-san muttered quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He asked comically.

"Kuroba Kaito!" Came the shout and he smiled happily. He bent down and gave Meitantei-san a small peck on the cheek.

"Let the show begin!" He cried loudly. Meitantei-san winced visibly.

'He'll be caught if he keeps being so damn loud!' He thought as he watched KID's show unfold.

KID juggled and did card tricks then finished with a flourish, releasing all his doves into the night before bowing. But he wasn't done yet. He slowed down and began his final trick.

KID clapped his hands twice quietly and then slowly and deliberately made one last clap louder this time and Meitantei-san's vision dissolved in a shower of glitter.

When the world returned to normal they were standing on top of Touto Tower. Kaito turned to his detective and pulled him into a short kiss.

"We have the entire world at our feet and everything to do. Where do you want to start?" He asked laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm pretty satisfied with the ending, I just wish I could have made this story longer. I'll probably go back and add some thing into the chapters now and then though.

And don't worry you'll be seeing more Kaito X Shinichi stories if you decide to stick with me. I already have a few one-shots planned.

P.S So so sorry that the last chapter was so short! I had the last paragraph already planned so I just made a beginning and middle for my end. SORRY! x_x


End file.
